


we suck at love (our story’s unpredictable)

by flowercrownprincess



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownprincess/pseuds/flowercrownprincess
Summary: Sid hates Andy. At least that's what he tells himself but the other knows he doesn't, not in the slightest bit.





	we suck at love (our story’s unpredictable)

**Author's Note:**

> just rewatched all of the toy stories movies and this idea popped in my head.

Sid hates Andy. At least that's what he tells himself but the other knows he doesn't, not in the slightest bit.

 

“Hey,”

 

“Fuck out of here!” the yell got the blonde to chuckle. He was already expecting that kind of reaction when he comes back from college on a break in time to visited to see the boy who was violent from their early childhood standing there at the white gates on his front yard with his arms crossed and a permanent scowl on his face.

 

“Is that how we're greeting one and another now?”

 

A small growl comes and Sid quickly marches forward.

 

“Why would I even do that? How dare you.”

 

Andy just smiles. “I don't know, you tell me, Phillips,” calling him by his last name which got the said male to explode.

 

“You don't have any right to say that!”

 

“Why not?” He asks teasingly leaning forward only for the brunet to sputtered, “C-cause I say so,” taking a step back in shock.

 

“Is that it? I'm just -- what are you doing?” dropping the act as soon as he notices Sid's cheeks turning a shade of pink. “You okay? You know I was…”

 

“Just leave me alone Davis. Fuck off all right.”

 

Genuinely noting the distress in his tone. He reaches a hand out in concern. “Sid is everything—”

 

The brunet smacks it away, “Do not touch me! I don't want to talk to you,” knowing his anger will grow more if he stays so he turns around and hurriedly runs up to the steps of his house, making sure to not look back but he throws his last words over his shoulders. “never come around here. I do not want to see your face again.” then heading inside and slamming the door shut closed, leaving a dumbfounded Andy behind.

 

“What's up with the sad face?” Andy ignores his sister's curious question. Deciding to sit there in silence instead as he tries to recall the events earlier with Sid. He wouldn't think this kind of situation would occur but sensing some kind of dread run in his body. He lets out a long sigh.

 

 _‘Wondered what happened while I was gone for the semester?’_ asking to himself. He still wasn't aware his sister hasn't left the room yet.

 

She caught his attention one second after, “That's not gonna help you find your answers. You have to find it eventually you know.”

 

“Molly, why you are in here and not watching your usual movies in the living room?” The older Davis inquires but the ten-year-old shrugs. “Mom says I can't be watching too much but that's not important right now. What did you do to Sid?”

 

What? Why the sudden accusation?

 

Not realizing he said that out loud. Molly points at him with her finger.

 

“I saw everything outside from the window. So don't think no one saw but I did,” sounding like she was proud of this new information.

 

“ ...You were _eavesdropping_ on us?”

 

She dismisses it. “Not really, I mean I'm not an expert in reading lips but I can already sense something was wrong between you and Sid.”

 

When has she suddenly become so observative of things? As if she read his mind, she taps her foot feeling offended, “I'm not stupid if you think that. I only want to—”

 

" —No one says that but how are you certain that there is an issue going on with us?" he wonders. "Not like that there is.." having the need to defend himself for some reason.

 

Molly hums. “You're a terrible liar, my brother but I'll ask this directly because there's no point of beating around the bush.”

 

“And exactly what is that?”

 

“Do you possibly like Sid?”

**Author's Note:**

> well, they might be out of character, so I'm trying my best and this will be chaptered of course.


End file.
